


Little Fish

by bones96



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, And cutesy nicknames for each other, Disclaimer: I don't speak Russian, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humanized, Impregnation is discussed but it doesn't actually happen, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, developing feelings, jockey position, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bones96/pseuds/bones96
Summary: It's only to relieve stress, even if Isaac's instincts tell him differently.





	Little Fish

**Author's Note:**

> I do feel kind of weird posting smut about a kids' cartoon, but this is a story about consenting adults who are both humans and are not related to each other, so I guess it's not the weirdest thing to be found in this fandom.
> 
> I stole the name Isaac from Ice Bear's "canon" human counterpart, but this isn't that character. It's Ice Bear himself, just... you know... not a bear.

Yana sits in front of Isaac, naked with her lips pursed around his cock. She teases him. Yana stripped herself down in front of him, but when it was Isaac’s turn, she stopped him before he could shed his boxers. Isaac can only expose so much of his cock without removing his boxers. He thrusts shallowly into Yana’s mouth, grunting under his breath as he wishes he could shove himself all the way down her throat.

Isaac wants to fuck. Isaac _needs_ to fuck.

Yana wears her hair in two braids. Streaks of neon purple twist against her usual inky black. Isaac doesn’t think that either is her natural hair color. He grabs the braids like reins when she does something very pleasurable with her tongue. Yana squeals and smacks Isaac’s clothed ass. Yana does not like having her hair pulled.

“Isaac losing patience.” Isaac says this out loud. He puts a hand under Yana’s chin and pulls his cock out of her mouth.

Yana understands. She smirks and leans back with her legs spread as she watches Isaac shove down his boxers. “What a sight you are, _Mishka._ ” Yana calls Isaac, “Bear.” Isaac does not care for the nickname usually. But right now, it describes him perfectly.

Isaac approaches the bed and Yana gazes up. She licks her lips with a tiny tongue and wiggles her petite body seductively. Yana has huge tits. In every other way, Isaac is enormous when compared to Yana. He might crush her if he isn’t careful. Staring at Yana’s beautiful face fills Isaac with tenderness, and he blushes. But Isaac does not want to blush. Isaac wants to fuck. He pounces onto the bed with a growl, grabs Yana by the waist and flips her over onto her stomach. Now all he can see of her face is the lusty glint in her eye as she presses one cheek against the mattress. She is bracing herself. He smells the musk of her arousal and is overcome. He places his hands over Yana’s and lets out an animalistic roar as he plunges into her.

Isaac learned a large handful of Russian phrases during his early years living there. “Fuck me” and “I’m cumming” were not among them. But Isaac recognizes those phrases now. Yana repeats them, repeats them and repeats them. “ _Trahni menja!_ ” she whines as Isaac takes a moment to lay his chest against the curve of her back. Isaac’s hips take on a will of their own. They pound into her G-spot and again, Yana begs, “ _Trahni menja_ …” Isaac growls in agreement. He goes harder and rougher until her pussy walls squeeze his cock, sucking him in even deeper than before. _“Ja končáju,”_ she pants. Once he has fucked her through to the end of her first orgasm, Yana extends one weak, shaking arm towards the pillows. Isaac nips at her ear to stop her. He barely slows his thrusts to grab a pillow for Yana and position it under her belly. This both sweetens the angle of penetration and gives her something firm to rub her clit against. Yana is screaming, _“_ _Ja _končáju!__ _”_ again in less than a minute.

Isaac wants to feel Yana cum around him one hundred more times. He feels like he could keep going for hours. He feels like he could end this right now, empty his seed deep inside Yana. Inseminate Yana. Impregnate Yana. His every primal instinct is to wreck her. No matter how, Isaac wants to make Yana totally, completely his.

Isaac remembers before it is too late that he is a man, not a beast. As the pressure builds below his gut, he summons the willpower to pull away from Yana and finishes by jerking wildly into his own hand. He snarls through his orgasm and cum spurts from between his fingers, pooling in the small of Yana’s back. An objectively sexy sight, yes, but Isaac is a civilized being who hates to leave a mess. He wants to collapse onto the bed next to her, but first he runs to the bathroom, where he washes his hands and wets a towel with which he can clean off his lover.

When Isaac returns, Yana is still trembling on the bed, her breath shallow and her face buried in a pillow. This troubles Isaac. She has told him before how much she likes his manner of lovemaking, but he always worries that he has been too rough with her. Once he has wiped her clean, he kneels and kisses her hair. “Was that… okay, for Isaac’s Little Fish?” he whispers.

Yana squints her eyes open and hums with a smile. “You just want me to compliment you, eh?” Her voice, raw from screaming, comes out a rough, sultry alto. “Of course, it was just what I needed.” She moves a hand to Isaac’s face and scratches him affectionately under the chin. Isaac shivers at the light scaping sound of her nails against his stubble. “Why am I your ‘Little Fish?’”

Dammit. Isaac would blush if his face wasn’t so red already. “Um. No reason. Isaac is hungry, doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“Oh, _Mishka, Mishka,”_ says Yana, laughing, as she rolls onto her side and stretches her arms. “You’re always hungry after sex, aren’t you? Fine, raid the minibar. It’s pricey, but after the hell that counterfeiter put us through I think we earned it.” Yana pushes herself out of bed and informs Isaac that she is going to take a shower. She does not question Isaac’s nickname for her any further.

Isaac is relieved. He does not want to explain the meaning behind “Little Fish” – and there _is_ a meaning, of course. Isaac always knows what he is saying.

Yana is little.

Yana calls him _Mishka,_ “Bear.”

And bears love fish.

The logic behind the nickname is clear. But Isaac should never tell this to Yana.

Isaac cannot _love_ Yana. They are merely associates. They unmask crooks together and sometimes, just to let off steam after a stressful operation, they have incredible sex. Beyond that, they hardly know each other. Yana can’t keep the names of Isaac’s brothers straight, and it is a mystery to Isaac how Yana, best described as a full-time international vigilante, can afford such fancy hotels as this one. All he knows about her past is that she was born in Russia. She has no idea that he was born there, as well.

Really, they are perfect strangers, and it would be foolish to say he loved a perfect stranger. At the same time, Isaac is haunted by signs that Yana will become special to him. For instance, tonight. That primal side of Isaac has never shown itself so strongly. That urge to impregnate her? That was real, and it was a first. Yana is the only woman (not that there have been many) whom Isaac has ever desired to become one with in such a way. He would never try, not without a serious, honest conversation first. But the thought keeps gnawing at Isaac.

Yana sings Russian pop songs in the shower. She is flat and has no sense of rhythm. But to Isaac, listening on the bed with his pack of cashews, Little Fish’s tune is like a siren’s song, luring him in. Isaac is a civilized and stoic human man. But perhaps he should pay more attention to his animal instincts. They might be trying to tell him something.


End file.
